If At First You Don't Succeed, Spy Spy Again
Chapters Chapter 1: ~Angel Wings~ and Cello freak Chapter 2: Moodle Chapter 1 "Adeleene! Eet has been too long!" Adeline almost fell over as a blonde and blue blur rushed over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Can't...breathe...." Jacqueline quickly let go of her. "Sorry about that. Nice disguise, by the way," she said, grinning. Adeline grinned back and opened her mouth to reply, but she was cut off. "You're blocking the corridor," a voice behind her said coldly. There stood Arash Gallagher, his blue eyes standing out and his brown hair nicely cropped. His ring on his index finger glinted. "Sorry, Arash," Jacqueline said, laughing. "Why so grumpy? After all, it's not always that we're called for a mission together." Arash just stood there, glaring. "You're blocking the corridor," he repeated. Adeline mumbled something about never working with Arash and got out of the way. Suddenly, Summer Ochoa ran up, panting. "Am I late?" she asked nervously. "Uh, no. Meeting doesn't start until nine o'clock," Jacqueline replied, confused. "Ugh! I am going to kill that boy! Stupid Will," Summer said just as Will showed up, laughing. His laugh sounded like an angel's. His laugh turned into nervous chuckles when he saw the large group of four. Soon, he was quiet and he just stared at the ground contently. "So, how's everyone doing?" Summer asked cheerfully. "I sure hope Arash turned nicer over the time he's had by himself." Her hazel eyes glinted mischievously. Arash just glared. Just then, Katherine showed up, walking with Kurt. "Arguing already?" she asked in a tired tone. Michael walked up to Katherine and laughed. "Seems like it." Armando suddenly showed up, dragging Katy along. Her hair was covering her right eye like always. "Is the headmaster here?" Armando asked excitedly. Arash, who hardly smiled, chuckled. "It's the mission director, Armando. Not the headmaster." "So," Jacqueline said after a long silence with everyone staring at Arash confusingly, "any idea what we're called in for?" "No idea," Katherine sighed, leaning on the wall of the corridor and her hands in her pockets. "Can't wait for this to end." "Why?" Adeline exclaimed. "I love missions with groups. Not much pressure." Arash made a gagging sound at the back of his throat. Everyone stared. "What's wrong with that?" Arash smiled a cold smile. "Not much trust," was his reply. "Well, hey! Looks like everyone's here, though," Summer said. "It'd be a total bummer if we all missed out this wonderful meeting where we discuss what to do in a deathly mission that'll probably get us all killed." "Shouldn't keep you all waiting then," the mission director said, appearing. "Come on. We have a lot to discuss." Chapter 2 After everyone had sat down, the director slapped some files down onto the table. As they were passed around the director said in a grim and tentative voice, "Some of our students have been captured by members of an unknown organization. We don't know what their motives are or who they are to begin with but all we know is that they are holding the students hostage in Japan. We need you guys -" (Summer coughs) "Agh, fine, people to go on a mission and get them back. Be cautious and wary at all times. We do not know what weapons or tricks they have up their sleeves. This is and has to be a covert mission. You cannot give the location of our facility, names of our spies, or anything to the enemy. You must remain silent even under torture! Is that understood?!" (Everyone except director) "Understood, sir!!!" "Dismissed. You have 2 hours to get out of here!" As they filed out of the meeting room, Kurt said, "Oh boy! A mission, finally!" "Are you that excited already?" asked Katherine, "It's hasn't even started yet." Arash agreed and said, "Yeah and not after you see all of the blood and - "Eew, stop! exclaimed Summer. "Don't undermine his courage and morale so soon!" "S'okay." Kurt mumbled, but it was apparent that he had been a bit unerved by the comment. Category:Stories Category:School of Secrets Series Category:Spies Category:Collaboration Category:~Angel Wings~ Category:Thepersonyouleastexpect Category:Cellofreak Category:Karikamiya Category:Moodle